


Affection Given

by Mischel



Series: Merlin Memory Month 2019 [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: :), Digital Art, Fanart, First Kiss, Happy, M/M, Optimism, Prompt Art, because they deserve it, happy Merlin, happy arthur, it all happens in the stables
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 01:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischel/pseuds/Mischel
Summary: Arthur and Merlin have wanted to be together for a long time, but before they can finally do that, there's one last thing that needs to be dealt with. Arthur needs to break up with Gwen and explain the situation and hope that she won't be heartbroken. This fanfic captures the moment in which Arthur lets Merlin know that Gwen was fine with it and was happy for them, therefore they can finally be together. + ART(Written for Merlin Memory Month 2019.)





	Affection Given

**Author's Note:**

> The next fanfic is here! Again, you can read it as a standalone oneshot or as a continuation of what happened in previous fics of this series. It's short, but I hope you'll like it! :) And I also made art for the prompt! I don't often do that because I suck at it, but it took me like four hours, so I hope the effort was worth it :D Enjoy! 
> 
> PROMPT DAY 3  
> Path 1 - Just in time  
> Path 2 - Emotion/Mood/Aesthetic: Pure  
> Path 3 - Affection yearned / Affection given
> 
> \- I used the prompt "affection given".

The morning had been busy, especially for both Merlin and Gaius. Many people in the lower town had got sick, and now it was up to them to treat them and check on every individual patient. Gaius had soon run out of his herbs, and so he'd sent Merlin out beyond the walls of Camelot to find new ones in the forest and to return with them as soon as possible.

Merlin hadn't even had the time to spend the morning with Arthur, how he usually did. He'd come to wake him up, bring him breakfast and to dress him, and then he'd run out again to help Gaius with his errands.

Which was why he was now on his way towards the city gates, with a list of herbs he was instructed to obtain in his pocket.

Just as he was about to walk out of the courtyard, he heard a familiar voice call his name. "Merlin!" It was Arthur, of course.

Merlin didn't have much time, but he stopped and turned around. Arthur was running towards him with a broad smile on his face, puzzling Merlin. Merlin had thought Arthur would be the opposite of  _pleased_  when he'd informed him that morning that he couldn't do most of the chores for the day, that his job as Gaius' apprentice was more important due to the many ill citizens counting on him. But Arthur seemed excited, and his smile was contagious.

When Arthur reached him, Merlin was already grinning. "What is it?"

Arthur didn't answer. Instead, he took Merlin by his arm and looked around, as if checking whether they were alone - which they obviously weren't - or whether anyone was watching them. Then his eyes landed on the stables and he dragged Merlin with him inside, closing the door.

"Arthur, what's happening?"

Only after Arthur made sure they were completely alone, surrounded only by the horses, he let Merlin go and looked at him. If it was possible, his smile even widened.

Merlin was still more confused than excited.

"Merlin, I . . . " Arthur nodded at him, his eyes full of hope and enthusiasm. "I did it."

Merlin frowned in confusion. "You did wh-"

"I told her," Arthur clarified.

Merlin's eyes widened. Judging by how happy Arthur seemed, there was only one person he could have been talking about. Did he really do that?

"I told Gwen." Arthur gently took his hand, entwining their fingers. His eyes were sparkling.

"How did she take it?" Merlin asked carefully. He loved Arthur more than anything, but he didn't want to hurt his best friend. He needed to know.

"She was okay," Arthur assured him. "I told her about everything, and she was okay with us. She was happy," Arthur swallowed, "for us."

Merlin's smile widened and mirrored Arthur's. "So that means-"

"Yes." Arthur nodded excitedly.

Without wasting another second, Merlin squeezed Arthur's hand and laid his other one on his cheek. This was the moment he'd been waiting for, the moment he'd been dreaming about for weeks. His heart started beating faster and he almost forgot to breathe as he closed his eyes and moved forward. Arthur's lips met his and with that, his dream had officially come true.

He didn't know what to expect from their first kiss, but anything that he had ever imagined failed in comparison to the reality. Arthur's lips were softer than he'd expected, and although the kiss only lasted a few seconds, it felt like years. All his worries were forgotten at that one short moment, and when they parted, all Merlin could think about was doing it again, and again, for the rest of his life.

Arthur smiled at him as he gently took his hand up to his lips and kissed his knuckles.

"I think this is the beginning of something great."

"I feel the same way." Merlin leaned in to kiss Arthur again. "It's destiny," he said when the kiss ended. He had to laugh when he saw Arthur's face. He looked so ridiculously happy that Merlin almost didn't recognise him.

The door creaked and one of the horses neighed. They immediately let go of one another and stepped away from each other, just in time before one of the stable boys entered the stables.

"And that's why you need to muck out the stables better next time,  _Mer_ lin," Arthur cleared his throat as the boy entered and paused, looking at them. Merlin looked at Arthur incredulously, with a smirk slowly forming on his lips.

"Sire," the boy bowed slightly.

Arthur nodded and then looked at Merlin, returning the smirk with a silent promise that they would continue what they had started later in the day, when alone in his chambers.

Both of them then left the stables, Merlin leaving to go find all the herbs for Gaius, and Arthur returning to his chambers to sign various documents and to wait for Merlin so that he could keep his promise.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Next fanfic will come out on Sunday! Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
